Something to Remember
by Kaz5
Summary: Before Tezuka's departure to Germany, Atobe gave the Seigaku captain something to remember [AtobeTezuka, shounen ai, PG-13]


disclaimer: Tennis no Ohjisama is the property of Konomi Takeshi, TV Tokyo, etc.  
warnings, pairings: Atobe/Tezuka, shounen ai, romance, PG-13   
special thanks to Tiggy Malvern for beta-ing the fic ^_^

* * * * *

**Something to Remember**  
by kaz -- misaki_kaz [at] yahoo.com

  
Tezuka Kunimitsu could still remember every detail of what happened that night.

He came home even later than usual after his last practice with the tennis club members. Ryuzaki-sensei had told him that he could skip the last practice, but he -- being the responsible captain that he was -- decided that there was no reason for him not to attend. 

The other regulars had gone home by the time he left Ryuzaki-sensei's office; the sky was already dark as he reached the gate. There were no stars shining in the sky, and no moon either; that was another thing he could remember. 

At first, he was worried that Oishi might have waited for him, but there was no sign of his vice captain outside. He had promised Oishi he could accompany him to the airport with Ryuzaki-sensei tomorrow; besides, they had talked about so many things. Oishi must've understood he needed some time alone tonight. Oishi was, after all, his best friend, and maybe, one of those few people who understood his dreams and goals in life.

He had finished his duty, at least for now. He had entrusted the substitute-captain duty to Oishi, entrusted the rest of the matches to the regulars, and entrusted Seigaku's future to Echizen. He could leave Japan without worries and concentrate on his recuperation; he needed that after everything that had happened.

Tezuka stopped at the small park he always passed on his way home from school. He used to see some children playing there, running freely in the late afternoon, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Some children played tennis there, eyes glinting with childish delight as they swung their racket and hit the ball. He would miss all those little things, those scenes, those memories...

"Tezuka."

The Seigaku captain turned his head at the call, puzzled by the somewhat familiar voice. And then he saw him. 

He still had that graceful smile upon his lips, dressed in Hyotei Gakuen's uniform, a racket bag slung over his right shoulder. Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's number one player and captain. 

Tezuka didn't reply to the call, only nodding his head slightly. Atobe smiled at him; a different smile from the one he'd worn in their last match. This time the smile didn't reflect underestimation, but something he recognized as respect for a rival. But somehow it was still distinctly Atobe.

"It's nice to see you again," Atobe said as he approached.

"Aa," was his only answer. The Hyotei captain didn't seem pleased and walked closer. "Long time no see, Tezuka."

The Seigaku captain only stared at him coolly; it hadn't been too long actually, he recalled. "Atobe." 

Atobe gestured with his hand to a nearby park bench. "Let's sit over there."

Tezuka wasn't quite sure why he followed the other boy, sitting beside him on the bench and just staring at the empty park spread before them. Atobe would be the last person Tezuka wanted to see before leaving Japan, after what Atobe had done during their match. No; Tezuka shook his head. He had tried to forget all that. But still…

"I heard you're leaving tomorrow." Atobe started, his tone flat. "Your team will miss you greatly..."

The Seigaku captain didn't answer, and Atobe seemed to realize that he had touched on a sensitive subject. There was a long silence between them after that; only the sounds of the crickets could be heard. Tezuka couldn't believe himself for being the one who broke the silence. "I've promised my friends I'll come back."

Atobe looked startled himself. "Hmm, that's good to hear then..." He nodded, vaguely, and then his eyes drifted to Tezuka's. "Your team will need you for the National tournament; they don't stand a chance of winning without you, na, Tezuka?"

He didn't answer that one either; Atobe's too-high self-confidence could be very disturbing, for some people. But he was Tezuka Kunimitsu after all. There weren't too many things that could disturb him. He could cope with Atobe Keigo. But his silence seemed to irritate the other. 

"You don't like to see me, do you?" Atobe demanded.

Tezuka was wondering himself why Atobe had bothered to see him today. It was obvious that Atobe had been waiting for him here. He wasn't sure how Atobe knew he'd crossed the small park in his way home, but he was certain that he was there deliberately.

He shrugged then. "I didn't say that."

"But your rudeness makes it clear enough," the Hyotei Captain accused. 

"I was rude?" Tezuka lifted one eyebrow, but his eyes under the glasses didn't change their expression. "I'm sorry, then."

By that time, Tezuka knew that he had really annoyed the other captain. Atobe's voice became even lower, mixed with elegancy and maybe, just a little anger. "If you expect me to apologize... I won't."

Tezuka frowned slightly, watching the other boy's face. Atobe stared at him. "I just did what was necessary to win the game; and I don't regret it."

Somehow, Tezuka could hear uncertainty in that tone; Atobe looked everywhere but into his eyes. And the flashes of memory of that intense match between him and Atobe came back to haunt him. He remembered how Atobe had mercilessly targeted his left shoulder, intending to destroy it completely. He could still feel the pain sometimes at night when he had trouble sleeping. But now...

"I understand," Tezuka said shortly. 

Atobe shifted in his seat, turning towards Tezuka. "You don't. No one does."

The Seigaku captain could only stare at his rival incredulously, eyes sharp behind the thin framed glasses. "I never blamed you."

"Ah." Atobe's rich, cynical laughter followed. "You never blamed me? That was so nice of you, Tezuka... You didn't blame me for beating you in the tournament, hmm?! Never blamed me for trying -- no, destroying your shoulder beyond repair?! How can you say that when other people said otherwise, na?"

Tezuka just shrugged. "They don't understand."

"Maybe." Atobe pointed a finger at his chest. "But neither do you."

"Atobe. I--" The rest of his words were choked back as suddenly strong hands found their way to catch his wrists. And the next thing Tezuka knew, warm lips pressed against his, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

The kiss, if he could call it that, didn't last long. Atobe pulled away, almost breathless as he released Tezuka's wrists. The bespectacled boy stared at his rival in confusion, dazed by the sudden kiss. 

Atobe tossed his head in a disturbing but still elegant manner, "You see?! You don't understand me at all!" He smirked mockingly.

Tezuka's mouth opened and closed, failing to form words. Perhaps Atobe was right; he didn't understand the other boy. He couldn't understand what exactly he was thinking. He couldn't figure out the over-confident Atobe Keigo after all. Atobe always had his own ways to get what he wanted; that included destroying all his opponents. Some people called it egotistical, but others called it obsession. It was Atobe's obsession to defeat him, to prove that he was better than Tezuka. And somehow he had succeeded....

So why was he here today? And on top of that, what was with the kiss?!

Despite these thoughts, the only thing Tezuka could offer as an answer was, "I want to understand."

The Hyotei captain turned to face him directly, staring at him incredulously, and then burst out laughing. It was a bitter laugh and only lasted for a short time. Atobe's face had turned just a little warmer when he stared back at Tezuka; his mouth curved into a smile. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

They sat in silence after that, unintentionally looking up at the sky together. Still, there were neither stars nor moon, but Tezuka found the empty space looked serene, peaceful, complete. His last memory of Japan before he went to Germany... Who would have thought that he would spend it with Atobe Keigo?

"It's still the same if you see it from Germany," Atobe said, his voice low. 

Tezuka didn't even blink, but turned to look at Atobe. The other was still staring up at the sky; a smile surfaced upon his lips. 

"It's still the same sky," Atobe finished, turning to face him until their noses almost touched. Tezuka hadn't noticed they were still sitting far too close after that kiss. He was forced to catch his breath with Atobe's face so close to his own. Their breath mingled in the small space between their faces; the situation was awkward, but neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. 

Maybe it was because of the earlier kiss Atobe had initiated; or was it just because Atobe looked magnificently gorgeous that night? But Tezuka didn't feel like backing away now. He looked solemnly into Atobe's eyes, which were now shining wickedly once again. And suddenly, Atobe pressed his lips once again against Tezuka's startled mouth. The bespectacled boy felt Atobe's hand on his shoulder, pulling him in gently to deepen the kiss. 

One of Tezuka's hands found its way to Atobe's upper arm, supporting himself. The kiss was more gentle than the one before; somehow more intense with the heat that mounted in time. Tezuka closed his eyes after a long second, feeling Atobe's fingers slipping through his hair and pulling him even closer. He didn't understand why their meeting was ending this way, but he just didn't care. For once he submitted to his passion, to something that scared him. For once, he wanted to forget everything.

"That was nice," Atobe said between ragged breaths after the long kiss, "I'll remember that too..."

Tezuka nodded, feeling a little warmer despite the cold air around them. "Aa."

Atobe shifted in his seat and stood up suddenly, lifting his racket bag with him. "Remember, Tezuka. We still live under the same sky. I'll see you again."

Tezuka wondered why Atobe would think that he didn't want to see him again after everything that had happened between them just then. "Of course," he said shortly.

"When you come home, let's have a rematch. Let's play with all we've got this time."

Tezuka could see sincerity in Atobe's eyes as he said the words. There was no more reason for him to doubt his words. He nodded his answer and stood up with him. "We'll see."

The Hyotei captain nodded. "Goodbye then, Tezuka," he said, before turning away and walking off Tezuka still couldn't move from his spot, his eyes planted on the other boy's figure. Should he call him back and say something?!

"Na, Tezuka."

Tezuka was startled; Atobe had stopped in his tracks and turned back; that wicked smile Tezuka was beginning to like crossed the sweet lips once again. "When you come home, I'll show you what could happen _after_ the kiss, na?"

Tezuka only stared back with his flat mask. "Aa."

No one knew about that night but him and Atobe; but he could still remember every detail of what had happened. And he was certain that Atobe could too. 

Or maybe he just had to remind him about it.

-end-

* * * * *

*cough* I just need to write this one... I'm not sure why... it doesn't fit the timeline but oh what the hell... Atobe-sama rulez!! (gee, did I just say that?). Ore-sama... His character song is really cool ^^;;; -- I just love Suwabe Junichi's 'Cross With You' (err, cross with who, btw?!) *evil cackle*

- kaz [mood: Trial of Luck -- Sengoku Kiyosumi character song by Toriumi Kosuke] ...lucky! ^^


End file.
